Lonely Hearts
by Pixie
Summary: Angel isn't slipping and he's got his Shanshu after the End of Days fight. Buffy has regained her memories of the forgotten day as well as her.
1. Lonely Hearts 1-14

Title: Lonely Hearts   
  
Author: Pixie   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them.   
  
Distribution: You want it? Go ahead, tell me where it's going.   
  
Spoilers: um....IWRY   
  
AN: This is set in the future, Riley and Buffy never slept together, or Parker, Riley had already left but Buffy didn't chase after him. Angel isn't slipping and he's got his Shanshu after the End of Days fight. Buffy has regained her memories of the forgotten day as well as her....oops! too much already!   
  
AN2: The Oracles peoples are alive, lets just say they were brought back by the PTB   
  
AN3: ***blah*** means a persons thoughts. ~blah~ means the location   
  
Ratings: PG?   
  
Summary: Nope, can't tell you. Read it and tell me what you think.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel hunched over in pain as he felt a searing fire go through him. Angel was in the sewers, coming back from the latest and hopefully last fight. He had just fought the End of Days and good had prevailed over evil.   
  
Angel screamed as the wave of pain got more intense. As soon as the pain had started, it was gone.   
  
Angel sat on his ankles, gasping for breath.   
  
***Wait a minute. I don't need to breathe.*** Angel used one of his hands to feel the rise and fall of his chest when he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.   
  
His heartbeat.   
  
*****   
  
~Back in Sunnydale~   
  
Buffy sat upright from her bed, gasping for air as she tried to calm down. It was after the End of Days fight and she had gone home, taking a hot bath and falling asleep.   
  
Buffy had had the weirdest dream. She dreamt that Angel was human and that she and Angel spent the whole day together, *being* together.   
  
Only in her dreams did that ever happen. It had been a very long time since Buffy had ever thought, dreamt, or uttered his name.   
  
She wondered why, right now of all times, she would be dreaming about him. Dreaming of her long last fantasy.   
  
Sighing, Buffy got up to wash her face when a bright light engulfed the room.   
  
***   
  
Part Two   
  
*****   
  
Buffy was in her pajamas, standing before two people or beings. From the aura that radiated off of them, she could tell that they were a major part in everything.   
  
'Greetings, warrior.' The female said, her voice echoed off of the white walls.   
  
'Um....okay. Can you guys please tell me where my bathroom is? Cause I seem to have lost it on my way to it.' Buffy quipped, she was curious as to why these two beings were here.   
  
***I must be dreaming.*** she thought.   
  
'We have called upon you for a special reason. Let's not waste our time, shall we?' the male asked.   
  
'Okay, why am I here?' Buffy asked them.   
  
'We have brought you here to reveal the truth, to give you something that you deserved to know but that choice was not given to you.' the women replied cryptically.   
  
'Okay, nice. Now, if you don't mind, I *really* have to get going now.'   
  
'You are not to leave unless the time is right. You must be here until you have discovered the truth.' the male yelled at her.   
  
'Come with us and we shall show you what would have been.' the female extended her hand towards Buffy.   
  
Buffy, a bit cautiously, took hold of her hand and immediately the scenes changed.   
  
Suddenly, flashes of what were her lost memories were appearing right behind her eyes. Most of them had seem to be from her dreams. Holding her head as it was engulfed in yet more memories, Buffy fell to her knees.   
  
Images of her and Angel flashed through her overloaded brain. The mohra demon, the ice-cream, everything. She could remember now.   
  
Now she knew what that feeling had been when she had left his office, feeling like something was missing.   
  
Angel had taken her memories from her. And her child as well.   
  
***   
  
Part Three   
  
As soon as the memories were gone, Buffy stood up on her shaky feet. Staring at them through disbelieving eyes.   
  
'Did that all happen? Was I really pregnant?' She asked, hating Angel if the answer was yes. Knowing that he had taken away her child, *their* child that they've made together.   
  
'Yes, but we were able to save your child's soul. Since the End of Days fight has ended, we were able to return her soul to it's rightful place. She is yours. Protect her with your life. She has everything to do with the survival of our Earth as we know it.' With that, they disappeared.   
  
Buffy still stood there, still in shock.   
  
***Did she mean that I'm pregnant again?*** She asked to herself.   
  
She hoped so. For a very long time, although sometimes subconsciously, she had hoped that she had become pregnant with Angel's child. She wanted to know that he still loved her, that he still cared for her.   
  
Her feelings for him had never hazed. It was always there, deep within her heart. What she didn't know was that Angel might not love her.   
  
***What if he's already moved on? What if he doesn't want me anymore?*** she asked herself, fearing the answer as much as she longed to hear those three, simple but hard to utter words from his lips again. And hopefully, it would be she who was receiving his devotion, his love.   
  
Shaking her head of thoughts, Buffy went into the bathroom to wash her face.   
  
*****   
  
From above, the Powers That Be watched Buffy as she washed her face. They could see that she was trying desperately to deny what was obviously the truth.   
  
They secretly hoped that the two star-crossed lovers would soon find peace in each other's arms.   
  
***   
  
Part Four.   
  
****   
  
Angel had made his way back to his place on shaky feet. He was still surprised that he had become human again.   
  
***Shanshu. Of course, I remember now.* **   
  
In all the years that had passed on, he had begun to think that he would never get his 'Shanshu' and when he had, it was still a shock for him.   
  
He still think that he didn't deserve it, but being human was better than being a vampire in ways.   
  
***If I'm human, doesn't that mean that the Powers That Be has lost another warrior?*** He asked himself. He was afraid that without him being there to fight the good fight, there might not be a world to live in.   
  
Deciding to test if he had any strength left, he went into the basement.   
  
*Five minutes later*   
  
Angel was in shock. He hadn't known he was that powerful. He had been punching a punching bag when he lost patience and punched it really hard.   
  
Needless to say he was very surprised that the bag flew all the way across the room.   
  
***Guess that proves I still have my strength.***   
  
Angel was happy. His dreams came true. He had become human and he had been able to retain his vampire strength.   
  
Picking up his duster, Angel left for one of the nearest LA clubs.   
  
*****   
  
*Back in Sunnydale*   
  
Buffy was fuming. She was so mad at Angel for doing what he had done.   
  
***He had no right to do that! I should have deserved that choice!*** And to think that he had done it, unknowingly killing his own child, disgusted her. She still loved-love-him but she still didn't understand how he could just give up.   
  
Just like every other time.   
  
Buffy knew that when things got rough with their relationship, he would run away from the problems. Letting her deal with it herself, although she knew that he had gone through the same pain as her. She still didn't understand his reasoning.   
  
It maddened her that he would do something like that.   
  
Taking deep, calming breaths, Buffy went back to bed. Refusing to tell Angel about her child because he had let her memories slip by her.   
  
***   
  
Part Five.   
  
******   
  
*2 Months Later*   
  
Angel had found her. The perfect girl, or so he thought. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes that looked like it was black more than brown.   
  
Her name was Lina. Angel had found her while he was on his nightly routine to the club.   
  
He could tell that Lina had a thing for Angel and although he didn't want anything between them, they had started going out. And soon, they began kissing but they had never gone over the edge. At least not yet. He didn't want that so soon in a relationship. He didn't want to get serious with Lina. To relieve himself of the turmoil he felt when he was near Lina.   
  
He felt like he was betraying her by loving another. He still loved Buffy, but he wasn't about to go and grovel at her feet like he would've done for her forgiveness.   
  
No, only pride kept him from going to her.   
  
When all of this seemed to be too much for Angel, he did something that he would never have done. He had sex with Lina.   
  
*****   
  
*Buffy Summer's home*   
  
Two months had past since she had the dreams. She had told the gang about her dreams and Giles had found a prophecy dealing with her unborn child.   
  
It appeared that they had been right, those who had been sent with the message to her. Her child, daughter, had to do with some great balance that would make a huge difference in this world.   
  
Willow had persuaded her to go see Angel and she had slipped to her about Angel's current condition.   
  
Willow and Cordy would once in a while call each other to see what was going on. During one of their routine session, Cordy had spilled that Angel was human with vampire strength.   
  
Willow was made to promise not to tell Buffy, but it had slipped to her.   
  
So now she was packing up her bags, ready for a confrontation with her ex-lover. Not really ready because she didn't know how he'll take her presence in his town, again.   
  
She hoped that he would not be mad at her. For intruding in his life once again, but she had to tell him before it was too late.   
  
***What if he doesn't want to hear it? What if he thinks I'm lying? What if....?*** There were to many 'what ifs' floating around her already cluttered brain.   
  
***What will he think of me? Will he even listen? What if he'd moved on? Oh god, please don't let that happen. He can't have moved on.*** She knew that was unfair for Angel, if he had moved on so had she. Although that relationship didn't last very long.   
  
Come to think of it, she had felt relieved when he had left her. Left her heart and her life because now she was free without any restrictions from a boyfriend. At least a normal boyfriend. Riley had never been able to keep up with her, she had to slow down her pace so that she wouldn't hurt his ego.   
  
She knew that a man's ego was fragile and she didn't want to hurt him in that stage of relationship.   
  
***Oh god, why the hell am I thinking of that jerk? Dumb Riley, I hate him so much.***   
  
Sighing, Buffy picked up her bag and headed out of her house. Once in her car, she sat for a minute giving herself a little pep talk so that she had enough courage to at least start the car.   
  
Finally, after ten minutes she had enough courage to move her hand to start the car and five more minutes to leave her driveway.   
  
***   
  
Part Six.   
  
*two hours later*   
  
Buffy had finally arrived at the Hyperion Hotel. She was now parked in front of it, nervous about what might happen. She was afraid something bad was going to happen there, and it might not be for her own good as well.   
  
It had taken her a lot to not turn her car around and drive back to Sunnydale, pretend that she had not tried to see Angel. But she had managed and now she was right in front of her destination.   
  
Taking deep calming breaths, Buffy opened her car door and made her way slowly to the front steps.   
  
Stopping right before the door, Buffy hesitantly reached out for the handle. Pulling the door open, she stepped inside.   
  
She was amazed at what she saw. The building was huge! Buffy stood in awe, looking at her surrondings.   
  
Snapping out of her daze, Buffy walked slowly inside. Her heels clicking softly on the marble. Buffy could see the front desk, seeing that no one was there, she made her way further in until she was at another office.   
  
Buffy could tell that Angel was behind the door without even trying. She had felt his presence as soon as she had stepped into the building.   
  
The door was half way open and, not wanting to disturb him if he was busy, she peeked in. What she saw made her heart stop beating, her breathing stopped.   
  
She felt her heart break once more.   
  
***   
  
Part Seven.   
  
Angel had been doing papers when Lina stopped by his office. He knew that he wasn't suppose to be doing this. It wasn't fair to anybody, not him, not her, that he was with Lina. But he was.   
  
He had made a huge mistake when he had slept with Lina. He had wanted to break up with her but he didn't want to hurt Lina or make it seem like he was using her for sex, so he had stayed with her. Because of guilt.   
  
He didn't love her and he would never love her, that he was sure of. But he didn't want to have to end this relationship because of his feelings.   
  
So he stayed and will stay with her until he felt the time was right that she learned of his feelings, or lack of, for her.   
  
So here he was, in his office, embracing and kissing her with no emotion behind it.   
  
But he was trying, he was trying really hard to pretend that he cared deeply for her, which he did. Just not as deeply as Lina would've wanted.   
  
***   
  
Buffy stood in shock. She should've known he wasn't going to wait for her. Should've known that he had no longer loved her, that his feelings had died when he had turned back that day. She should've seen this coming and yet she had never doubted, in her heart, that he would always be there for her. Be hers.   
  
She was wrong and that hurt even worse. He didn't love her, he never had.   
  
Some where along the line of their seperation, he had fallen out of love for her while she was in love with him.   
  
She was a fool to beleive that their 'love' would last, it had only been on her side.   
  
Backtracking her steps, still in shock, Buffy didn't see where she was going until she banged into the front desk, knocking off the things with a huge noise.   
  
Buffy stared at the things at her feet, not comprehending what they were or what had happened, when Angel ran out of the office to find her.   
  
'Buffy.' Angel said, she finally looked up to see his handsome face. Behind him was a girl, looking much like him. She was beautiful.   
  
***No wonder he didn't want me. I'm not beautiful enough for him.***   
  
'Buffy, what are you doing here?' he asked her coldly, wrapping a protective arm around Lina's slim waist.   
  
***She's even skinnier than me too.***   
  
'Buffy, are you listening to me?' he asked in the same cold, unfeeling tone and she felt her heart break into a million pieces.   
  
***So he doesn't care. He doesn't care.***   
  
'I...I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you.....' she didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when Angel broke in.   
  
'If you need to talk to me, you'll have to schedule an appointment with Cordelia. I'm very busy.'   
  
Buffy's head snapped up, hurt apparent in her eyes.   
  
'You know what? I won't even tell you. There were two things that I was going to tell you today. Two very important things that you will *never* find out if I had the choice. Good-bye, Angelus. Hope we don't see each other again.' She told him coldy, hurt, and left the building.   
  
Turning away from him, closing another chapter of her life.   
  
Angel was never going to enter her life again. He was never going to see her face again if she could help it. She wouldn't want to even see his, knowing that he wouldn't have cared, except maybe if she was on a business trip.   
  
***   
  
Angel knew that he would never see Buffy again when she turned her back on him and left the building.   
  
Only when she had left did he ponder on what she had said.   
  
***What was she going to tell me?***   
  
He couldn't help but wonder.   
  
'Angel, are you okay, honey?' a voice broke in. Lina's. He had forgotten she was there.   
  
Sighing, 'I'm fine.' he answered and went upstairs to his bedroom to think.   
  
***   
  
Part Eight.   
  
Buffy ran as soon as her face was hit with fresh air. She ran, leaving her car on the driveway, until she was too tired.   
  
Tears went unchecked down her miserable face, her breath coming in little hitches, and her hands were balled into fists so hard that she was bleeding.   
  
Raising her hands to her face, she saw the blood but couldn't feel the pain.   
  
Buffy was hurt, emotionally hurt. She had thought that Angel was someone she could confide in, someone that would always be there for her without the need to schedule an appointment.   
  
***I hate him. Stupid Angel, no Angelus. They're no different. One in the same. Asshole.***   
  
She thought bitterly.   
  
***Men. Who needs 'em? I'll raise this baby by myself. He'll never see his daughter ever again. Not if I can help it.***   
  
She hated men, they were all the same. No difference between them at all. All the men in her life had betrayed her in one way or another.   
  
Hank, Ford, Angel, Xander, Giles, Parker, Riley....She could go on and on, listing all the names of the men who had deceived her.   
  
She took several deep calming breaths and turned around, heading back towards her car.   
  
She never even glanced at the building as she neared. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't care.   
  
Doing a hair flip, so that her hair blew in the wind, she got inside her car and drove off to the farthest hotel from here.   
  
***   
  
Angel watched Buffy from his bedroom. He watched as he saw her do those hair flip thingy's that she always did.   
  
He was curious as to why she had came to him, but he didn't want to go after her. Pride kept him away.   
  
He watched as she drove off to the other direction, seeing her drive away from his office and out of his life.   
  
He knew that was going to be the last time he would ever see her again.   
  
Now he was filled with panic.   
  
The thought of never seeing her again drove him mad, but he didn't want to act on his panic.   
  
***If she doesn't want to tell me, I won't ask. If I see her again, it will be as a customer.***   
  
He thought and he could feel his heart breaking.   
  
Part Nine   
  
***   
  
~Rockets Diner~   
  
'Thank you, Anne Summers. You've got the job. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. You may start as soon as you like and I will ask Lily to show you your uniform.' Mr. Pickard stood up and called out to Lily.   
  
A few seconds passed as Buffy-Anne-waited for Lily to give her her uniform. When she saw Lily, she was surprised.   
  
Standing up, she walked over to Lily.   
  
'Lily? Is that you?' She asked, Lily looked up and saw Buffy looking at her and her faced brightened up.   
  
'Buffy? Is that really you? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Sunnydale?' Lily asked her as she embraced her friend that had saved her life.   
  
'It's Anne now. I'm working here now, actually, and I moved to LA a couple of days ago.' Buffy answered.   
  
'Really? Did something happen down there?' Lily asked, worried that her friend had brought some unfinshed problems up here again.   
  
'Not really, the problem's here actually, but it's not anything demonic. So, don't worry.' Buffy assured her.   
  
'That's great! Um...Do you want me to show you around the restaurant so that you can get used to it? When are you starting to work anyway?' Lily asked her, she was glad that she had found herself someone she knew.   
  
'Yea, sure. I live in a hotel not far from here, what about you?' Buffy asked.   
  
'I live in the Holiday Inn, not very far from here as well.'   
  
'You do? That's where I'm staying! Which floor are you on?' she asked.   
  
'Third, you?'   
  
'Fourth'   
  
'Oh wow! Maybe we could, you know, move into each other's appartment. You know, only if you want to...' Lily suggested.   
  
Buffy was glad she was the one who had suggested it because she too had been thinking the same thing.   
  
'That would be great! Where do you want to meet?'   
  
The girls set up a date while Lily gave her tour of Rokets Diner.   
  
Lily was to move in in a couple of days, together they could pay rent.   
  
Buffy was glad she had found a roommate to share her appartment with.   
  
She didn't want to be lonely. She had been lonely for a long time and it had scared her.   
  
Angel had once told her that lonliness was the scariest thing there was, and it was.   
  
She never wanted to be lonely again and with Lily being her roommate and her friend, she didn't have to worry.   
  
***Lonliness, kiss my ass.***   
  
She thought sweetly to herself.   
  
***   
  
Part Ten   
  
Lily moved in a week after they had set there 'date.' Buffy and Lily became best friends immediately and they were inseperable.   
  
Lily found out that Buffy was pregnant. To who, she didn't know. She was really curious why Buffy would always seem to avoid the subject when she would approach it.   
  
***Must be sensitive stuff. I would be too if I was pregnant.***   
  
So, Lily didn't question her. She didn't want to lose a friend. She stuck by her while Buffy overcame her morning sickness that came with being pregnant and her weird, off the charts, cravings.   
  
The food that Buffy was eating disgusted her. She would eat pickles with peanut butter and yogurt. Not a very good combo if you asked her.   
  
Buffy was now three months pregnant, she wasn't showing but the bags under her eyes showed that being a soon to be mother was wearing her out.   
  
Lily doubled her efforts, she worked harder, stayed later, went to work earlier so that Buffy didn't have to work so hard.   
  
Soon, Lily got a second job. She was doing all this for her best friend and she was glad to know that she was helping her.   
  
Buffy had asked her not to do all of this for her, she had practically begged her to quit her second job. Buffy didn't want Lily to worry about her and she felt guilty that the money that was going to go to her child came mostly from her friend.   
  
She had insisted that she at least help, repaying Buffy for saving her life more than once.   
  
Reluctantly, Buffy had allowed Lily to help her.   
  
***   
  
Angel was miserable. He still felt so guilty for what he had done. He had broken her heart because of his feelings for another.   
  
It was a month since their fight. He had said things that had hurt her feelings, but at the moment he hadn't cared because he had been hurt from the previous encounter.   
  
And now she was gone. He sure was going to miss Lina.   
  
***   
  
Part Eleven.   
  
Months pasts and still no sign of Angel. She had secretly hoped that he would find her and they would get back together again.   
  
Her dream was dashed when another month past and still no sign. Not even a word.   
  
Buffy was beginning to show. Although you'd have to look hard to see it, but it was unmistakable.   
  
She wished that Angel was here for her. That he would be the one to hold her hair back while she got rid of her meals in the morning. That he was the one there for here, that she was by his side. That he would always love her.   
  
With every passing day that Buffy had not seen Angel, she felt her heart break. At times it would hurt so much that she didn't think there was a reason why she continued, but remembering that she had to live for her child to live.   
  
For the faith of the world, but not for her. She already loved her child, even if she had never laid eyes on her, but she could feel her growing inside of herself. Everyday, every minute, she would always be reminded of the miracle of her love for Angel.   
  
And what once was Angel's love for her.   
  
She had been foolished. She had been naive to beleive anything a man ever said. She had made that mistake more than once and she had never learned.   
  
She wasn't going to make that same mistake anymore.   
  
If Angel did come, she wouldn't let him touch her or her child. He would've been by her side, but he had turned her away and she was no longer facing him.   
  
Several months later and her heart no longer broke. You couldn't break something that was already permanently broken. Unable to be fixed or repaired in any way, shape, or form. No amount of love would heal her heart.   
  
Her heart had learned a lesson. It had felt what it was like to finally be lonely. Without no one to be by your side, no one to be there when you woke up, no one to love.   
  
But Buffy no longer wept, it wasn't right for her to cry. It was better for her if she never give herself that satisfaction, that relief that crying would bring.   
  
Because she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop once she started.   
  
***   
  
Part Twelve.   
  
Angel knew he should have been looking for her. Check to see if she was alright.   
  
And he had. He had looked around, asked around, but he couldn't find her. It seemed that she didn't want to be found.   
  
On the day that she had left, the day that Lina also left, he had called the gang in Sunnydale to check on her.   
  
He had asked if she was there. She wasn't.   
  
He had also asked what she had wanted to talk to him about. They wouldn't tell him. They said that Buffy had the right and that if she didn't tell him, they wouldn't.   
  
So he didn't know about her child, he didn't know about her memories, he didn't know where she was!   
  
He guessed that he wasn't searching hard enough or that she was hiding too well for him.   
  
He didn't want to give up, he couldn't. He wouldn't until he knew that she was alright.   
  
He had made a mistake, brushing her off. And it was too late that he had realize it.   
  
Right now she could be lying dead somewhere for all he knew. And that scared him. That terrified him.   
  
Knowing that he could've helped her but instead he had brushed her off. Leading her to her possible death.   
  
God, he hoped, prayed, wished, anything! that his worst nightmare would never come true.   
  
He would die if it did. He would've died knowing that he had led his beloved to her death, because of his mistake. Because of him.   
  
Part Thirteen   
  
*****   
  
'Have you taken care of our problem?' A booming voice asked. He could smell fear in the darkness of the night. He gazed at the trembling heap of a demon at his foot. He could sense that the demon was scared for his life, knowing that he had failed the mission.   
  
He had been unsuccessful and as a punishment for his mistake, he was going to get killed. By the all powerful master himself.   
  
'N-n-not yet, master.' He replied, his voice shaking.   
  
'Why not?' the demon could sense the anger in his masters voice. It was bad to have a powerful master, but it was worse to have a powerful and angry master. The combonation was surely a deadly force.   
  
Before he could answer, he was dead.   
  
'I'll just do it myself. Nothing ever gets done unless I do it.' the demon sighed.   
  
He looked at the dead demon, it's neck at a weird angle, and chuckled.   
  
It had felt wonderful to kill the stupid minion.   
  
The master demon walked off into the endless night. Searching for his reason he was here in the first place. He had been among the few who had survived the End of Days. There were others, only idiots who knew nothing.   
  
Walking until he stopped at an abandoned factory, kicking a can as he made his way towards the broken door.   
  
***Soon, the slayer will get what she deserves. Her child will die by my hands, then my name will be the sacred name among the demons of hell.***   
  
He thought gleefully. An eerie smile spread across his face.   
  
*****   
  
Buffy stood in front of a mirror, gazing at her naked body. She was five months pregnant and so far it was hell. But no matter how hard it was for her to carry a child, she loved every minute of it. Knowing that inside her was a child she and Angel had created together.   
  
But that thought alone could bring tears to her tearless eyes. She had spent endless nights, weeping for someone she knew didn't love her the way she loved him.   
  
It was painful to go on with that sad and bitter thought, but knowing that if she didn't, her child and the world would not survive. If she went, she took her child and the fate of the world with her.   
  
It wasn't fair.   
  
She had longed for a moment's peace. When there was nothing for her to worry about, no child, no ex-lover, no prophecy.   
  
But NO, her life had to be so complicated.   
  
Sighing, she ran her chubby fingers across her enormous stomach.   
  
No matter how much she didn't want to pregnant, she loved it nevertheless. She had become attached to her unseen child.   
  
Clasping both of her hands in front of her stomach, Buffy wished with all of her heart that Angel would have been by her side as she went through her pregnancy.   
  
Buffy closed her eyes and wished so hard tears were dribbling down her chubby face.   
  
Never had her life went the way she had wanted it to.   
  
It was fruitless to wish. It would never come true. All she ever wanted was a life not filled with darkness and demon and to have Angel by her side.   
  
But here she was. Alone and hurt. Darkness having long taken over her life.   
  
Oh no, her life wasn't that complicated.   
  
She remembered a time when she had dreams. But now, when she really needed those dreams, they were taken from her. Dreams were nothing to her anymore. She would never get what she most wanted.   
  
Angel. He wasn't even hers anymore while she was always his.   
  
Forever and always.   
  
Buffy broke down, finall,y after a month of holding back the tears. Collapsing on the bed and pulling the blankets around her naked body.   
  
*****   
  
Part Fourteen   
  
Cordelia watched as her boss shuffled through files with a sad look across her face. He had been so sad ever since he had brushed Buffy off. Now he was endlessly brooding.   
  
God, it was so annoying! Watching him go through the same routine every single day. She could see what he was doing with her eyes closed.   
  
She felt sorry for him, although a part of her said that he deserved to be sad since he was the reason why Buffy had ran away from him.   
  
She wanted nothing more than to see her best friend happy, smiling so hard that it hurt his face. But she knew that the only person who can ever give him that kind of happiness was no longer here.   
  
Amazing how a person's happiness lay within one being. The whole world depended on her. If it wasn't for her, the world as she knew it would be plunged in endless darkness.   
  
Hell on earth for sure. Not only did she save the world, she had taught so many people that it was worth living.   
  
Namely Angel and her. Before Buffy, she had always been a selfish snob. Not caring about anyone except for herself, but after learning about Buffy and what goes bump in the night, it had helped her realise that she was really worth something. That she wasn't as cold hearted as she made everyone believe.   
  
She was about to get off of her chair and talk to her boss when she felt a mind-numbing pain.   
  
Grabbing her head, she didn't even feel herself fall off of the chair and into Wesley's arms.   
  
Closing her eyes at the pain, gasping for breath, she watched as she saw the pregnant woman run in an alley. She could see in the victim's eyes. She was being chased by a demon.   
  
Cordelia could feel the fear and panic of the woman. It was a horrible feeling. She felt as though she could hear what the woman was thinking.   
  
All she cared about was to bring her child into the world, not caring if her life was the price.   
  
Cordelia knew that if they were a minute late, it would be too late for the child and its mother.   
  
Opening her eyes, she answered Angels and Wesleys frantic questions.   
  
Looking up at them with hope that they would be able to save her.   
  
After a few minutes, Angel led the gang outside and towards the alley.   
  
*****   



	2. Lonely Hearts 15-25

Part Fifteen   
  
They were too late. Too late to save yet another soul. The demon had gotten to her before they could.   
  
Now she lay with her blood pooling around her. The child within her long since died.   
  
He couldn't save her. He couldn't save anyone.   
  
Too many have died because he couldn't save them. Because he had been too late.   
  
This was his fault. It was always his fault.   
  
Getting up slowly, he walked out of the alley. All the while he could hear Cordelia's cries.   
  
She had wanted so bad to save her, she had stood by her as she took her last breath.   
  
Angel hadn't seen the demon that was responsible for this but he vowed that he would not let another soul slip by him because of his own mistakes.   
  
*****   
  
Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Angel were all sitting in the Hyperion Hotel. An eerie silence spread across the room.   
  
Angel sat slouched in his chair, while Cordelia was typing furiously at her laptop, searching for a clue at what kind of demon would want to kill a pregnant women. Once in awhile, Cordelia would wipe away at a tear that would occasionally fall down her already tear stained face.   
  
Gunn was sharpening stakes and looking for more weapons around the room. Wesley had his head buried in yet another of his books.   
  
They were all so involved in their own worlds that they didn't hear as someone entered the building.   
  
*****   
  
Part Sixteen   
  
Kate had heard of the news concerning the death of a pregnant women. When reading the files, she knew it wasn't anything concerning humans. Rather, she knew that a demon had been the cause of this death and if she didn't get some help, more will die.   
  
Over the months of her fathers death, Kate had learned that Angel wasn't as bad as she had thought. Knowing that he had a soul gave her some comfort that he would never hurt her or anyone as long as he was in possession of his soul.   
  
She had apologized to him and now she was glad she did. She still mourned the death of her father, but she knew not to put the blame where it didn't, never would, belong.   
  
Picking up her files and her car keys, she exited the building and headed towards the Hyperion Hotel.   
  
*****   
  
Entering Angel's office, she was greeted by silence. It was eerie. Taking slow steps, she headed towards the office area where she met the grim faces of her friends.   
  
She walked up to them and stood by Cordelia's chair. None of them seemed to notice her.   
  
Clearing her throat, she saw that Angel seemed to still be off somewhere. Sadness was apparent on his features. Obviously he was brooding again.   
  
Even when he was human, he still brood as much as he did when he was a vampire with a soul. Brooding seemed to be a part of him.   
  
Cordelia had looked up when she cleared her throat. Kate could see the lingering tears on her face. Genuine worry crept up on her.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.   
  
Nobody seemed to want to answer. She guessed it was because of the reaction from Cordelia for she seemed to be emotionally broken right now.   
  
"Okay, well, Angel. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Angel finally looked up, smiling a little, he got up and led her towards his private office.   
  
She was not surprised when he had told her that he knew about the case that she came to tell him about.   
  
Everyone seemed to be determined to get the demon before even more dead people popped up.   
  
As Angel exited the office, he could hear Cordelia's cry of pain as a vision swept over her.   
  
Rushing to her side, he was told that it was the same demon that killed the woman and her child. Grabbing his duster and some weapons that Gunn handed to him, he left. Going to the alley in which he would find the demon.   
  
Only to find that he was yet again too late.   
  
*****   
  
As the days went by, more corpses popped up. Worried, he went to the Powers That Be where he was informed that it was a demon assassin sent to kill a certain pregnant woman, but it had not succeeded. And until it found the right person, it would not stop.   
  
He went back to his hotel, even broodier for more than ten dead pregnant women were found. Each he was too late to save.   
  
He had to find the pregnant woman that the PTB was talking about and he had to do it fast.   
  
*****   
  
Part Seventeen   
  
Entering Caritas, Angel and Wesley searched for the green demon that owned the karaoke bar. Angel spotted him, telling Wesley to have a seat for he was going to sing.   
  
Dreadfully, he walked to the Host. Talking to him quietly before the Host did and intro for Angel.   
  
The crowd that had been so lively were now a chorus of groans and boos. Obviously, they've heard of the vampire with the soul and his terrible voice.(Even if I think it's gorgeous.)   
  
Angel gathered up his wits and picked out a song, a sad one to match his mood.   
  
As he sang, the Host made his way towards Wesley who had watched with fear in his eyes. Dreading the upcoming event in which his boss would sing.   
  
Taking a seat, the Host turned to look at Angel. Grimacing when Angel tried to hit a high note. That was when he saw what was in his future.   
  
Although he couldn't tell Angel himself, he would tell his partner. Hoping that he would prevent what was about to come.   
  
Taking a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, he began writing. Wesley watched the Host as he scribbled what appeared to be an address.   
  
Giving it to Wesley, he watched as confusion masked his face.   
  
"You have to get to the Slayer, and you have to do it fast." The Host told him.   
  
"H-How? How can she be pregnant?" Wesley stammered.   
  
"The forgotten day. It's your pal, Angels, child. You can't tell him this. He has to find out himself, otherwise the whole end result would be different."   
  
"Right. What am I supposed to do?"   
  
"You have to convince her to talk to Angel. She needs protection and a seven months pregnant slayer needs a lot. There is a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled and unless she survives this ordeal, the world would end."   
  
Nodding his head, Wesley glanced up to where his friend had just finished singing.   
  
He watched as the Host told him lies, that he couldn't see anything in Angels future.   
  
Time was running out and he had to find Buffy Summers quickly before she was hurt.   
  
Angel and Wesley left. Angel was furious, Wesley was still thinking of a way to get away from Angel to get to Buffy.   
  
Time was running out and he had to find Buffy Summers quickly before she was hurt and the whole world would end.   
  
*****   
  
Part Eighteen   
  
When Angel came back to the hotel, he found Cordelia holding her head with one hand and the other scribbling on a notepad. Rushing to her side, he found that she had another vision. Only this time she got a name and an address.   
  
Lily. That was her name. The address that Cordelia found was for a hotel. Angel took the paper while Cordelia dased towards her computer, typing in the address.   
  
Once she found it, she exclaimed happily. Glad that she had found a lead, maybe this time she could prevent Lily's death.   
  
Although, in her vision, Lily hadn't been pregnant. She guessed it probably was that she was but it hadn't begun to show yet.   
  
At least now they could save her life.   
  
*****   
  
Wesley had managed to get away from Angel. Claiming that he was tired.   
  
Once he was sure that Angel had left, Wesley made his way towards the address given to him by the Host.   
  
He had to convince Buffy to get protection from Angel. He knew it would be hard, but he had to convince her. Her life, as well as everyone's, was on the line.   
  
Making his way into the building, he ascended the elevator.   
  
As he stepped off, he never heard the noises downstairs. Or the screams as a demon entered, killing anybody in his path.   
  
The demon was determined to find the Slayer and kill her and her child.   
  
It wasn't going to stop killing until he found her.   
  
*****   
  
Part Nineteen   
  
Buffy sat on her bed, watching tv. One hand was on her huge stomach, while the other was on the remote. She leaned against the headboard as her back start to hurt from sitting up.   
  
She was 35 and a half weeks along. Her little baby was kicking in her stomach at that moment.   
  
Buffy loved to feel where her baby had kicked. She was amazed that such a small being inside of her could kick that strong.   
  
Guess it came from her and its father.   
  
Buffy had been giving time off from work because she was pregnant. Her boss had told her that when she was ready, she could come back.   
  
Right now, Lily was supporting her and her child. She was very grateful for LIly, even if she had friends in Sunnydale who had offered to help.   
  
They visited her once in awhile. Checking up on her and the baby.   
  
She was already dozing off when there was a knock on the door.   
  
Sighing loudly, she grumbled when she couldn't get up.   
  
One hand on her stomach and the other at the small of her back, Buffy took slow steps towards the door.   
  
She was surprised to see Wesley behind the door.   
  
"W-Wesley. What are you doing here?" She asked, wishing that Angel hadn't found out of her pregnancy.   
  
Wesley stared, he hadn't believed that Buffy was pregnant when the Host had told him. But now, seeing her as pregnant as can be, he believed.   
  
Taking a minute to clear his head, he answered.   
  
"Buffy, you have to come with me. You're in great danger." He told her, already knowing that she already knew.   
  
Anger filled her eyes as she questioned accusingly.   
  
"Did Angel send you here? If he did, tell him he can go to hell and that he isn't going to lay his hands on me or my child."   
  
"You'll have to tell him sooner or later, you know. It might as well be now before it's too late."   
  
"You don't understand. He couldn't care less if I were gone. Didn't you notice that he didn't even try to find me?" She asked him with such sadness in her voice that it almost brought tears to his own eyes.   
  
"He'd been searching for you ever since you left his building. Even if he won't admit it, he has."   
  
"He didn't do a very good job at it than."   
  
"Buffy, you have to tell him. You have to let us protect your child. The fate of the word depends on it." Wesley told her urgently. Willing the stubborn woman to understand.   
  
"No! You tell him and I will kill you! He doesn't need to be with me or my child. He has Lina and he doesn't want me! Just go away already!" Buffy screamed at Wesley.   
  
Before he could answer, the door was ripped off of it's hinges.   
  
And inside the doorway stood a demon eight feet tall and huge.   
  
The demon took one look at Buffy through it's red eyes and he knew he had found her at last.   
  
Buffy watched fearfully as a cruel smile crept up his green face.   
  
For the first time in years, she prayed to God. Praying that her child would survive and that it woud be able to go on. Even if the price was her death.   
  
Wesley stared at the demon before taking a step in front of Buffy protectively.   
  
The demon laughed.   
  
Wesley lunged at it with an ax that he had gotten from his car. He would have been able to strike the demon and kill it if not for the demon's own height and speed.   
  
With one flick of his hand, he sent Wesley flying against the wall, rendering him unconscious and his blood stuck on the wall as his body slid down.   
  
Buffy looked fearfully at Wesley, scared that he was dead, before she looked at the demon.   
  
She began to back up, her hands on her stomach to protect her child.   
  
The demon advanced, cornering her at a wall.   
  
Before another thought could be understood, she, too, was flying against the wall.   
  
As the world went black, she prayed once more that her child would survive.   
  
The demon smiled, satisfied that she was dead, and left.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty   
  
Angel and Cordelia found Lily at the entrance of the hotel only to find that she wasn't the pregnant one, rather her friend was. They asked her if she could show them the way to her friend.   
  
Taking a step up the stairs, Angel felt a pain pass through him. He knew what that meant.   
  
Buffy was hurt, or worse. She might be dead.   
  
He panicked. He rushed inside of the building, he could smell the blood and death in the air.   
  
Fearing the worst, he used his senses to find Buffy.   
  
Behind him he could hear a pained cry from Cordelia, knowing she was having another vision.   
  
Turning towards her, he questioned what she had seen. Only to have his nightmares come true.   
  
Buffy was indeed hurt as well as Wesley.   
  
Rushing towards the stairs, jumping over the dead people along the way, he made his way upstairs where he could feel he was getting closer to her.   
  
But he could also feel their bond become weaker and weaker.   
  
Finally he stopped, he ran towards an open door where he found a demon making its way out.   
  
In a fit of rage, he snapped its neck. Not even giving it another glance, Angel walked towards the open doorway.   
  
Only to be stopped by the sight that greeted him.   
  
All of his blood drained out of his face as he saw his beloved lying on the floor, helplessly. One hand on her enlarged stomach.   
  
Wait a minute, enlarged stomach? It didn't make any sense. How could she be pregnant?   
  
It didn't matter as he rushed to her side. Picking her gingerly up, he rushed her downstairs.   
  
Cordelia would take care of Wesley, he had to take care of Buffy. Like he should've before.   
  
Now, she was hurt. Because of his pride and his male ego. It was his fault. It was always his fault.   
  
And this time, it could be the death of his beloved and the child she carried.   
  
Rushing down the stairs with silent tears on his face, he looked like a man of misery.   
  
A broken Angel.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty-One   
  
Everything was a blur to Angel. From when he had found Buffy lying nearly dead on her apartment floor to when he had arrived at the hospital. The only feeling that his body could remember was the grief and the pain. Throughout his numb body, he had pains. Riveting through every pore and muscles as he felt the close bond that had been formed between himself and Buffy beginning to fade. As if his own body could tell how near to death she was.   
  
Grief was the basic feeling that he had gotten to used to, only this time it was tenfold. For he was the cause, no matter the reason, he was why she was in the hospital and in LA when she should be at home. Resting and safe as he had been confident that she was.   
  
But, instead, she had to be in LA She had wanted to talk to him. But he had brushed her off, his arrogance getting the better of him.   
  
He had wanted to rub the fact that he was dating in her face, like she had did to him. He hadn't admit it then but it had hurt that she could shove someone in his face, telling him she loved him and that he was a mistake. He had wanted to get her back for that, but now, it was foolish. Nothing could ever replace the hurt that they had caused each other. Only he didn't try to lessen the pain, he had made it worst. And now she lay on some surgery table behind the closed doors as he was left in his own world, fearing for the worst that maybe, this time, her luck would run out.   
  
And only then did his life end. His life was meaningless without her.   
  
It had been too late for him to realize that.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty-Two   
  
Cordelia watched her boss sitting on the linoleum, knees pulled up to his chest and his head in his hands. From where she stood, she could see the tears trekking down his face. He looked so miserable. No one should have to go through the pain that he had been in.   
  
She could feel the pain that he was in. She could feel that he was, once again, blaming himself for hurting the woman that he loved-love.   
  
And in some way, he did. But it wasn't entirely his fault. She knew that as much as she knew it wasn't anybody's fault besides the fates themselves.   
  
Making her way towards her boss, her shoes hitting the floor with a soft thud, she crouched down and lay a hand on his shaking shoulders.   
  
Pulling him close, Cordelia tried the best that she could to comfort the hurting Angel.   
  
The once strong and powerful Angel was now reduced to a shaking heap of flesh.   
  
All because of one powerful woman.   
  
*****   
  
Buffy was in a daze. Everything was a blur. She could hear people around her, fussing her. She could feel their hands on her and she wanted to yell at them.   
  
Tell them to get their hands off of her, that she was okay.   
  
That her baby was okay.   
  
Her head was hurting. She wanted to get out of here. She knew she was in a hospital. The blue coats and the sterile smell told her so.   
  
Her back lay on a could metal table.   
  
An operation table.   
  
She tried to regain consciousness but the pounding in her head commanded her to fall asleep. To feel the bliss of feeling nothing.   
  
The last thing she heard before she fell into the abyss of sleep was the urgent voice of one of the blue coats.   
  
"Hurry! We're losing her!"   
  
And she fell.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty-Three   
  
Cordelia and Angel sat in the same exact position as they were hours before. Neither moving from their spot.   
  
Angel had somewhat gained enough of his feelings to find out that he was being comforted by Cordelia, but his brain couldn't process that for long. It was the first nano second that he had not thought of Buffy. And her baby.   
  
Judging by the wet spot on his shirt, Cordelia had been crying on him. Although he could hardly register the wet feel of his shirt on his warm skin.   
  
Angel was still in deep thoughts, in his own hell, when the doctor came out of the swinging doors, carrying a clipboard and a stoic expression as he walked down the halls towards Angel.   
  
Cordelia was the first to register his presence, only after he cleared his throat.   
  
Looking up, she shook Angel out of his reverie and pulled him so that he could stand up.   
  
Angel stood on his shaky feet, leaning against the wall to hold himself up.   
  
With a shaky voice, he talked. "How is she?"   
  
The doctor sighed, his steel gray eyes gave nothing, not even a hint, away.   
  
"Well, there are good news and bad news. I presume that you would want to hear the good news first?" Without waiting for a response, he continued.   
  
"The good news is that your friend, Wesley I believe, is okay. Only an injury to his skull, nothing serious. He has been asking to speak with you, Mr. Summers. The other good news is that we were able to save your daughter, she is now being checked up to make sure she is alright. But I must say, your daughter is healthy as a horse."   
  
The doctor stopped. Waiting for a sign from Angel. Angel nodded when he heard the news of his, Buffy's, daughter.   
  
"The bad news is that, and I'm very sorry to say this, but," The doctor's eyes held nothing in them, "I'm afraid we were unable to do anything for your wife and she has slipped into a coma. I'm very sorry, Mr. Summers. The longer that she stays in her comatose state, the lesser of a chance it is for her to ever get out of it. Now, there are papers that you must fill out. Please, when you are ready, ask for Eileen for the papers. Good-bye, Mr. Summers."   
  
"Doctor." Angel cried out before he could turn away. "Can I see her?"   
  
The doctor nodded his gray haired head.   
  
"Eileen will show you the way." With that, he turned and left.   
  
Cordelia watched sadly at her boss. She hoped he wouldn't do something too drastic.   
  
While Angel followed Eileen, at least he thought that was her name, one thought kept dancing around his head. Mocking him with it's truth.   
  
*Buffy.....Coma.....Buffy.....Coma.....Buffy.....dead.*   
  
He felt a panic rush inside of him and he kept a strong hold over it. He had been able to somewhat perfect his feelings, not letting them show, but now all of the practice was really coming in handy.   
  
If he didn't hold in his pain, keep it in himself, he surely would combust with all of it's pressure. It was bursing to be free, pushing at the edge of his control.   
  
If he didn't keep it in, he may never be able to stop.   
  
The nurse had stopped at a doorway and he peeked through it's window.   
  
Inside he saw Buffy's pale form, tubes and machines around and some in her.   
  
It was the worst site of his life.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty-Four   
  
Angel opened the door slowly, afraid to go inside to find that it was the brutal reality. He was scared that if he did, his worst nightmare might come true. That instead of Buffy lying on the hospital bed, in a coma and her flat belly that showed no signs that she was ever pregnant, she could be just lying there. Dead.   
  
Her pale and lifeless body resembled too much of a dead person than a person in a coma.   
  
Machines were around her, some were in her. There was one to help her to breathe and another to make sure she was still alive.   
  
The beeping of the machines seemed to mock at him.   
  
This was what *he* had been unable to prevent. No matter how much he tried, he had always, somehow, seem to lose Buffy. Losing her love for him.   
  
But it was *his* fault. He had never given Buffy anything that even gave her hope that someday, they would be able to reunite.   
  
And when she had heard of the miracle that happened, she had traveled to Los Angeles.   
  
To see him and talk to him. But instead, he had pushed her farther away from him than he had already had.   
  
No matter the bond that Buffy and himself shared, he could still feel the distance, their souls had drifted apart.   
  
Mostly his fault.   
  
He had tried so hard to give Buffy what she had always claimed that she had wanted, he had tried to run away from the feelings that she envoked in him.   
  
Strong feelings that he was unable to prevent.   
  
And look where that got him.   
  
Closing the door behind him, he took hesitant steps towards her. Very slowly, he reached by her bedside.   
  
She was pale and she had lost most of the weight of carrying a child within her.   
  
No matter the machines around her, the paleness of her skin, or her deathlike figure he thought she was so beautiful.   
  
He glanced at the pale lips. Once it had been red and smiling, making him smiling as well, but now it was a very sad imitation of her lips.   
  
Lips that had once been on his own. Making him feel alive as well.   
  
She was so small, the bed seemed to swallow her up.   
  
Reaching out a hesitant hand out, he caressed her features. Softly, he traced the curve of her cheeks, her eyes, the outline of her lips, and finally down to where her neck was.   
  
Tears fell down his face as he remembered every single curve of her body like it were his own. He had managed to remember everything about her.   
  
But now, looking at her, he realized that he had almost lost the most important person in his life. The reason why he was alive in the first place.   
  
He didn't care who the father of the child was, all he cared about was being with her.   
  
All that needed to be done now was for Buffy to wake up.   
  
Grabbing a chair, he sat beside her and held her hand.   
  
He prayed that if there was a God, that he would be able to have another chance to make things up to Buffy.   
  
To show her that he really love her, that he had never stopped.   
  
He prayed and prayed and an angel from above heard his wish.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty-Five   
  
Angel sat beside Buffy's hospital bed, one hand holding on to hers. He was deep in thoughts, thinking and brooding.   
  
What he had always been good at. Feeling guilty.   
  
He didn't know how long he had sat there, waiting for a miracle to happen.   
  
It felt like days, but in reality could have been hours.   
  
His muscles hurt from sitting in one spot for too long, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was that Buffy was okay, that she would wake up and tell him she loved him.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, the door opened to show the doctor that had talked to him earlier enter.   
  
"Mr. Summers, Mr. Pryce has been asking to see you, although he is quite delirious right now. Would you please come with me after I check up on your wife?"   
  
Angel just nodded, he didn't want to leave Buffy's side. He wanted to be with her for as long as he could.   
  
As the doctor did checked up on Buffy, Angel got up and stretched his aching muscles.   
  
When he was done, the doctor gestured for them to leave.   
  
Angel closed the door softly behind him, taking one last look at Buffy before going down the hall.   
  
The doctor stopped at a door, Angel could hear mumbling behind the door.   
  
The doctor left and Angel entered.   
  
Wesley still except for his mumblings, his eyes were closed. Wesley had only suffered from injury to the head, nothing serious, but Angel guessed that Wesley was probably in his drug induced state.   
  
Walking closer to the bed, Angel could bearly make out the words. When he was right next to him, Angel leaned in close to Wesley.   
  
"Angel....Buffy.....baby.....Angel's baby.....forgotten day.....have to tell.....him.....Buffy....danger.....baby......Angel's......forgotten day...."   
  
Angel was shocked, what Wesley said made no sense yet it made a lot of sense.   
  
If what Wesley said was true than Buffy's child was also his.......   
  
How was it possible?   
  
It wasn't.   
  
The miracle! This was the miracle he had been waiting for!   
  
***The baby is mine! I have to go see her. God, this was what Buffy had wanted to talk to me about!***   
  
He remembered about seven months ago when he had recieved a visit from Buffy.   
  
He hadn't known what she had wanted to talk to him about but now he knew he shouldn't have brushed her off like he had.   
  
Angel quickly left the room and made his way towards the reception, asking where the nursery was.   
  
From above, an angel grinned.   



	3. Lonely Hearts 26-29(End)

*****   
  
Part Twenty-Six   
  
Buffy didn't know where she was. Darkness around her, everything was dark, and it seemed to envelope her. No sign of any light for miles.   
  
Buffy could hear distant voices, most she couldn't recognize but there was one that she would always know.   
  
The voice of her Angel.   
  
She could hear him talk to her and crying when she was unable to respond.   
  
He was saying he was sorry, sorry for things that he didn't cause.   
  
Buffy wanted to tell him it was okay, that she was okay. And that it wasn't his fault, but she was unable to move or talk to him.   
  
She couldn't see him, but she was searching frantically.   
  
Looking for a way out.   
  
Suddenly a bright light apppeared ahead of her.   
  
Lifting an arm to shield her eyes from the sudden illumination to the darkness.   
  
Glancing behind her, she ran towards the light.   
  
She was getting closer and closer to the light, covering her eyes to protect it from the bright light.   
  
Once she reached the light, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light.   
  
Spinning around, Buffy looked around. The darkness had faded, all there was were the light.   
  
In the distance, Buffy could hear Angel praying to God. Praying that she would be alright.   
  
She wanted to tell him she was, that she was okay.   
  
"Greetings, Slayer." A soft, melodious voice spoke to her from behind.   
  
Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of a very young woman wearing a soft blue dress like one of those in the eighteen centuries.   
  
Her blond hair cascaded down her back, her eyes as blue as her dress.   
  
She was smiling. Buffy wanted to ask her why she was smiling, why she was smiling at her like she knew something that Buffy didn't.   
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, instinct told her she could trust the woman.   
  
"I'm your gurdian angel. My name is Evangeline. I have a message for you." Evangeline said.   
  
"My guardian angel, huh? Well, isn't that nice. I never knew I was being watched by my very own angel." ***Liar! You have your own angel at home, weeping for you right now.***   
  
Evangeline's smile grew wider.   
  
"Are you ready?" Evangeline asked.   
  
"Ready for what?"   
  
"Your husband has found out about your child." She told Buffy.   
  
***Husband? That's Angel, dimwit!***   
  
"How is my baby? Is she okay? Did she survive?" Buffy asked frantically.   
  
"Yes, she is okay. Your husband is finally meeting his daughter right this moment."   
  
Buffy felt guilty now. Guilty that she had been unable to tell Angel about his own child.   
  
"Are you ready?" Evangeline asked again.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"You're about to go back to your realm, but first you must promise me you and Angel will be okay. I am yours and Angels guardian angel. And if this doesn't work, I may never be able to get my wings."   
  
Buffy looked at the sincerity on Evangeline's face.   
  
"I promise." Buffy told her firmly.   
  
She promised to an angel that her and Angel will work their problems out, and she will.   
  
Once she got home and into her body, of course.   
  
Evangeline's smile grew even wider, if that was possible.   
  
"Good. Brace yourself and take care of your family now."   
  
Evangeline waved her hand and Buffy was gone.   
  
In the hospital bed, Buffy gasped as she sat upright.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty-Seven   
  
She was lovely. His and Buffy's child was so beautiful.   
  
Angel stood outside of the nursery, looking into the window where his daughter lay waving her little fists in the air. He watched as she yawned and he couldn't help but think that she looked so much like her mother.   
  
Her eyes were closed and she was playing in the little crib of hers. The patch of brown hair on her little head was a sign that she resembled him in some way.   
  
He watched as she kicked her little, cute, and wrinkly feet in the air.   
  
He smiled. His baby was restless.   
  
Picking up one of his hands, he traced his daughter's features through the glass.   
  
She was beautiful. And she was his daughter. Buffy and himself had created her.   
  
Looking down towards the end of her crib, he realized that there was no name tag for her. He still had to name his daughter.   
  
He wished Buffy was here.   
  
"Mr. Summers." A voice said behind him. Angel turned around to see a nurse, Eileen.   
  
"Your wife has woken up." She told him, a small smile on her face when she saw his eyes brighten.   
  
Angel was ecstatic. The miracle! This was a miracle!   
  
Buffy was alive and awake!   
  
The smile on his face would've made anyone go blind, it was so bright.   
  
Thanking the nurse, he glanced towards his daughter before running in search of Buffy.   
  
*****   
  
Part Twenty-Eight   
  
Buffy sat on her hospital bed, a doctor was checking up on her. A frown marring his face.   
  
"This is extraordinary." The doctor exclaimed.   
  
"I'm glad you find me interesting, doctor, but if you don't mind I want to leave. Like, NOW!" Buffy yelled the last part. She was frightened of hospitals, she didn't know why but she did, and this one, especially, was creeping her out.   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm afraid you would have to stay for a couple of days more, since you were pregnant."   
  
"Where's my daughter?" She aske frantically.   
  
"Your daughter is just fine, she's in the nursery right now."   
  
Letting out a breath she'd been holding, Buffy slumped against the bed.   
  
The doctor continued his musing and checking up on her.   
  
Buffy wanted to get out of here. She wanted to be on her own two feet again.   
  
She didn't know how long it had been since she had been in her coma.   
  
Probably days, but she was glad that she was finally alive and moving.   
  
Suddenly, the door bursted open and Angel stood in the doorway, a surprised look across his handsome face.   
  
"Angel." Buffy whispered.   
  
The doctor left quietly.   
  
Angel was shocked. He was speechless. When he finally found his voice, he whispered her name.   
  
"Buffy."   
  
Without waiting for another minute, Angel ran up to the bed and hugged Buffy to his chest. Buffy returned the hug with equal strength.   
  
It had been a long time since they've been in each others arms like this.   
  
It felt like heaven to the both of them, Angel and Buffy were both crying.   
  
They had missed being in each other's arms, Angel to be holding Buffy and Buffy being held by Angel.   
  
Angel couldn't help but run his hands over Buffy's body, making sure she was here. Alive and hugging him.   
  
Angel buried his face in her neck, smelling her scent. She smelled so good, so alive!   
  
After awhile, they pulled back. Angel wiping Buffy's tears with his hand while she did the same to him.   
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Hey."   
  
"Hey, yourself." Angel replied.   
  
"I missed you."   
  
"I missed you, too."   
  
Another second before both talked at once, saying the same phrase as if it were what they were meant to say ever since they were born.   
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you."   
  
Angel smiled and pulled her into another hug.   
  
"Where's our baby?" Buffy asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.   
  
"She's in the nursery."   
  
"Is she beautiful?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Very." Angel told her with sincerity in his voice.   
  
There was a knock on the door. Angel pulled away to get the door and was surprised to see Eileen standing in the doorway, carrying their child.   
  
"I brought you your baby." She told Angel.   
  
Angel smiled at her before gesturing her to enter.   
  
When he turned around, Buffy was already cradling their child and baby talking to her.   
  
He smiled at the picture they made. This was what he had wanted.   
  
He had wanted Buffy and, in her arms, was the child that they had conceived together.   
  
Buffy looked up at him and grinned.   
  
"You're right, she's beautiful."   
  
The nurse had left them alone.   
  
Angel made his way over to her bed, sitting on the edge.   
  
"Angel, we need a name for her." Buffy reminded him.   
  
"Yes. I'll let you decide, whatever you chose would be perfect."   
  
"Really? What if I chose a bad name? What if she doesn't like it when she's grown up? Angel! Choosing our daughter's name isn't like naming an.......animal!" She practically yelled.   
  
Angel moved to hug her.   
  
"Calm down, whatever you chose for her, she'll love it, I'll love it."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really. Now, what do you have in mind?"   
  
A picture of Evangeline flashed across her mind. She remembered her guardian angel, the one who made it possible for her to be here in the first place.   
  
"Evangeline."   
  
"That's a beautiful name, Buffy." Angel looked at his daughter, "Hello, Evangeline."   
  
"It's perfect." She told him.   
  
"Just like you are." Angel told her before capturing her lips in a kiss. It wasn't their usual kisses, ones that were filled with passion and desire, this one was of forgiveness.   
  
Pulling back, Buffy kissed her daughter's forehead.   
  
Outside, a bell rung.   
  
She smiled, Evangeline had gotten her wings.   
  
And she had gotten her family.   
  
They were happy.   
  
*****   
  
Epilogue   
  
*FIVE YEARS LATER*   
  
It was September 12, 2006. Evangeline Anne Summers' birthday.   
  
Evangeline was turning five today and Buffy and her husband had organized a party for their daughter who had been conceived through a miracle.   
  
"Angel! Hurry up! The gang are coming in a few minutes!" Buffy yelled from Evangeline's room.   
  
She was dressing her daughter up for her birthday.   
  
Evangeline was dressed in pink and white dress, pink bows in her hair curled hair, white stockings, and pink shoes. On her face was a grimace.   
  
"Mommy! I do myself! No need help. Me big girl."   
  
"Yes, you are, honey. Now go on downstairs and tell your father to hurry up. Go on." Buffy kissed her daughter on her cheek before sending her downstairs to get Angel, who was taking *forever* just to get ready.   
  
Buffy closed Evangeline's bedroom door before going to her and Angels room to fix her make-up a bit.   
  
Going downstairs, Buffy found her husband in the living room, playing with Evangeline.   
  
Hearing Evangeline's giggles as Angel tickled her brought a smile on Buffy's face.   
  
This was just perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment ever again.   
  
Not even demons. Several years ago, the demons of the world had disappered. Except for the stray vamps that had survived, but nothing serious.   
  
Her daughter will be able to live in safer world, without demons or vampires stopping her.   
  
"Angel! You're messing up Evangelines clothes." She sighed, some things never change.   
  
Walking to her daughter, she was tackled by two bodies and it was her turn to be tickled.   
  
***Yup, some things never changed.***   
  
Laughter filled the happy family's house and carried out into the world, warming the hearts of others who heard it as well.   
  
Life was perfect.   
  
THE END (corny ending, I know) 


End file.
